Metal enclosures are commonly used to house medium voltage switchgear operating at voltages of from 5 to 38 KV. Such enclosures are typically designed to withstand increased gas pressure generated during an arcing event that acts on an interior of the enclosure. Switchgear enclosures typically include one or more doors for allowing access to an interior of the enclosure for ease in servicing and maintaining the switchgear housed inside. Such doors are designed to withstand the increased gas pressure generated during an arcing event and limit arcing products and hot gases from escaping the enclosure. A typical enclosure door may overlap a face frame of an opening of the enclosure when closed and include a one or more hinges along a hinged side of the door and one or more latches that engage the face frame along edges of the other three sides of the door. Improved door latching mechanisms for containing arc-induced gas pressures in such switchgear enclosures are desired.